Oblis Security Department
The Oblis Security Department (OSD), also known as the Oblis Police or the Galactic Guard, is the primary law enforcement force on Oblis. They maintain security and safety on Oblis, and serve as guards at political events. It is headed by the Director of National Security (DNS). Description Duties The OSD is tasked with national security and the protection of Oblis citizens. They were founded in 34 BCE by Nalest the Powerful. The OSD regularly patrol the islands, and have offices stationed in all major cities. Their central headquarters is located in the Megastruct, in the Department of Safety and Security. They have all-day positions in area filled with crime, such as the Megapolis Undercity and the Industrial District in Aptera. They have also been known to serve in the millitary, with such events as the Great Schism. Orginization General Officer Branch Officers are uniformed police who deal with average crimes. They preform ground patrol, skyway patrol, and on-call duties. They are orginized into officers, sherrifs, and lieutenants. Detective Branch The Detectives are incharge of undercover investigation, and are in charge of solving unresolved crimes. They also run in the GCIB (Galactic Council Inteligence ). In contrast to General Officers, they wear bussiness suits and work solely out of Megapolis. Anti-Terrorism Branch The Anti-terrorism branch is incharge of dealing with terrorsim attacks and arial assaults. They man most shuttles and spacecraft, and deal with orbital attacks, as well. Bomb Disposal A sub-branch of Anti-terrorism, they deal with bombing and removal of explosives. Forscenics Branch The Forescenics Investigation Unit (FIU) deals with crime scene examination, and find clues and traces to discover the criminal who commited a crime. They work in close conduct with Detective Branches. SWAT SWAT units (Specialized Weapons Attack Teams) are in charge of dealing with terrorism threats, heavy artillery, mass crimes, riots, and hostage threats. They man most armored vehicles and assault ships. Most SWAT members have experience in other units. Divisions There are three smaller divisions of OSD for each country; OISD, ASD, and ØSD. Gear Weapons Most officers and sherrifs carry handguns, though in crime-riddle areas they carry assault rifles and blast guns. They may also carry batons and LECs (Launched Eletrical Charges). Riot control is done using APRCW (Air-propulsion Riot Control Weapons) and Charge Blanks. They may also use flashbombs, which temporarily blind victims. Ter gas and electroshock weapons are also common. Equipment Officers may carry flashlights and RaCoD (Radio Comunication Device). Forsenics carry investigation kits, while SWAT may use Riot Shields and Remote Detonators. Vehicles ''Main page - Oblis Security Department Vehicles '' OSD vehicles range in size, speed, use, and terrain. Ground vehicles are common in small suburban and rural areas. Grav-cars and OSDCruisers are used in Larger cities, such as Megapolis and Umrachi. Arial Vehicles are commonly used in open areas and the upper levels of Megapolis. Spacecraft are used only by Anti-Terrorism branches, and watercraft are common on shores and in Hydropolis. The vehicles are made by Oblis Security Manufacturing. Notable Members * Warran De'eg - Current DNS *Lyeuf Hartold - OISD Chief and OSD representative. He represents the Department in news reports and media confrences. *Commander Angar - A commander of the OSD, killed in the Great Schism. See Also Category:OSD Category:Security Departments Category:Police Category:Government Category:Organisations Category:Government Branches Category:Oblis